Nobody Else Has to Know
by Empty Spirit
Summary: A huge misunderstanding lands Kagome in a place away from home, family, friends, and any happiness whatsoever. When she returns, however, to meet the persons responsible for her misery, everything's changed, including her feelings toward the guilty party


**Author's Note: **Here I am with a new story. (I know, two updates in a week! Are you all proud of me? Actually, I don't know that this counts as an update…) Well there's not too much I can say about this story. I guess you like it or you don't, like any other story. It took me forever to come out with this story because I just couldn't come up with a title, or even a chapter name! I hope this is sufficient…

Nobody Else Has to Know Chapter One: The Captive 

I haven't moved for the past few hours. I've been lying here for the longest time, on a cold steel bed, in a plain white room that is not my own, in a place I never seriously thought I would end up. I hate this place so much.

But I guess I'm lucky. Lucky in the sense that it's better than the room where I spent the first two weeks here. In a room, the walls a terrible pinkish, whitish, peach color. It always made me want to throw up; the whole place was so ugly. It was plain, no furniture, no communication with the outside world, save a few people coming in once in a while to talk to me, or feed me, or allow me to use the restroom.

I used to demand that they release me, but I guess that made it worse. So I was just quiet for a while, then they finally let me out, and put me here. Not exactly an escape, but much better than where I used to be. I spent a lot of time just sitting there, alone on the floor. It's enough to drive a person insane. Well, more than they already are anyway.

All that I can think of is getting out of here. Well, that and how I got in here in the first place, and how I wish I hadn't been so kind. That's what got me in trouble, you know. If I hadn't been so considerate. If I had only thought of myself. But then, I guess the way I went about it was pretty dumb…

It all started one morning before school. I woke up that morning with a start. Don't know why, but all of a sudden, I just jolted out of this dream I was having. _Oh well_._ I may as well just start getting ready_. I glanced at the clock. 6:20. About 35 minutes before I usually think about waking up. You see, usually I wake up at 6:55 when I should leave for school at 7:00. What can I say? I really don't care about school.

Anyway, I head to the bathroom to see my older sister doing her hair. As usual, she is up and hour and a half early, and spending half the time doing her hair and makeup. So I stand there for about two seconds, waiting for her to leave.

"What?" she says impatiently, glancing at my reflection in the side mirror.

"I have to use the restroom," I say. _Like really bad_.

"Well hold on," she says, and continues to comb her hair, which is _really_ starting to annoy me.

_Can't she do that in her room? She has a full-length mirror…_ "I'm going to pee my pants," I say, half-jokingly.

"Oh well. You can wait," she says. _RUDE!_

_No, I can't_. I wait there for maybe one more second before I turn on my heel and head for the stairs. _Moron_. I head downstairs to use the other one. Hopefully, no one's in this one. I make a quick turn down the hallway, and there is no one in the bathroom. I take care of business and am on my way back upstairs. Of course, my sister is _still_ doing her hair in the bathroom. I swear we are not even related. I take about two minutes, tops to do my hair. And that's when I'm going somewhere nice.

"Even if I had let you use the bathroom, there's no toilet paper," she says. I go into my room and shut the door behind me, not even looking at her as I walk past. _There's some in the cupboard, idiot._ Frustrated, I crawl back into bed after turning off the alarm, which has been going off for about a minute and a half now. I lay there for about 15 minutes and then I finally decide to get ready.

I get ready quickly and grab my shoes, glancing at the clock, realizing that I will be late if I don't hurry. I step off the curb to cross the street, accidentally leaving my shoe behind on the sidewalk. I grab my shoe and put it back on. I was in such a rush this morning that I didn't have time to put my shoes on properly so I'm wearing them like flip-flops.

In case you're wondering why my sister and I don't leave together, it's because she has a car, and I don't. She's two years older, and at 15 years of age, I can't exactly provide my own transportation. Why doesn't she give me a ride in the morning? One, she goes to a completely different school, two, (in case you haven't guessed) we really don't get along that well. But that's another story.

Consequently, I have to jog down the street shuffling my feet on the ground so I don't lose my shoes. I know that I look like a total moron, but at this point, I really don't care. I just have to catch the bus. Then, as I'm running, I slip in a puddle of water and almost fall backwards, so I quickly lean forward. Perhaps a bit too quickly. I fall forward, but stop myself with my left hand and my right knee, sending major sparks of pain through my leg. _That'll leave a mark._

No one can really see me from here and I still can't walk in these shoes, so I take them off and walk down the cold sidewalk in my socks as it starts to drizzle. I can feel a hole forming in the bottom of my sock when… **squish**… my eyes widen, and I don't even want to look down. I do anyway. _Shit_. Yep, it was exactly that. Fresh from the dog around the corner, and still feels warm. Gross huh? Well that's only the beginning.

I take off my socks and wash my feet in the sprinklers at someone's house across the street. I look in my backpack to see if I have anything to dry my feet with. Thankfully I have another pair of socks in my bag. Why? I really don't know. They don't match, but I put them on anyway. I keep walking, watching for any more "presents" that were left behind, just as it starts to rain.

When I get closer to the bus stop, I put my shoes back on and tie them with all of five seconds to spare as the rain gets harder and harder. And I didn't even bring a jacket. The driver has already closed the door and is about to leave, but I wave him down, and he opens the door for me. I quickly pick a seat and sit down by myself, and some girl with a cup of coffee or hot chocolate or something sits down next to me on the next stop.

I run my hands through my hair, which I haven't combed yet this morning, and sigh. Yet another stupid day at my lame school, dressed like a damn refugee because I didn't have the time to pick out clothes this morning. Like every other morning. I lean my head against the window and watch as the rain pours down and little puddles form on the side of the street. I'm starting to daydream when I hear tires screeching and a huge crash. My whole body jerks forward and kids start to scream. My chest feels hot… extremely hot… it's… _burning?_ I look down and see that the girl next to me has lost all of her… smells like hot chocolate…on the front of my white shirt.

"Ack!" I yell, glaring angrily at the girl next to me. "You idiot!" I yell. She starts muttering apologies so fast I can barely keep up. The bus driver yells at me to keep my voice down so he can check on everyone to see if they are alright.

I quickly stand up, despite the bus driver's command that every one stay seated. I look out the front window and see that we didn't have a major collision or anything, only there are two cars directly in front of us, a huge front to side collision in the middle of the intersection in front of us. The bus driver asks if we need anything, and I ask for some napkins. Turns out it's going to be a while since a few kids got whiplash from the sudden stop, and one guy is bleeding, so I guess we're stuck here until an ambulance comes.

What a waste of time. I mean, not that I actually _want_ to go to school, but I also don't want to be stuck on this stupid bus. I hit my head against the back of the seat in front of me a few times and let out a breath of exasperation, already feeling claustrophobic. I can already tell that today is going to be _fantastic_. I close my eyes and try to get comfortable. Then I notice a strange smell, and I quickly pick up my head to see where it could be coming from. I see a small cloud of black smoke rising from the totaled car about ten feet in front of us.

_It's not just smoke…it's_… I smell the air once more… _gasoline too! _I realized with a start. And if that car is on fire, it's only a short matter of time until it reaches the leak and explodes, and may cause a chain reaction. If we stay here, there is no doubt in my mind that we will all die. I see a woman lying on her back on the sidewalk unconscious and cut up pretty badly. Someone is performing CPR on her. I notice that the car in front of us is empty. The guy must have taken her out of the car to save her. Standing next to them is a kid with really long hair, and he is yelling something and waving his arms wildly at me. I open the window, and some kid starts yelling at me to close it, since the rain is coming in on them, but I ignore him.

"…going to explode! Get away from here!" I hear him yell. _That's enough for me. I gotta get outta here. But… I have to save them too._

"Uh… driver…Mr. Bus driver… _Bus driver!_" I yell, trying to get the bus driver's attention away from some kid in the back of the bus.

He turns angrily. "What?" he yells impatiently.

"We need to go…" I begin.

"No. We're staying here until the ambulance comes. It's a rule, so sit down," he says.

"But the car, it's…" I start.

He interrupts me again. "Forget it. They can go around. We're not going any where," he says, thinking I am talking about the car honking behind us.

"No. The car, it's going to…" I try to say.

"Sit down, and shut up or I will have you beaten for disobedience when we do get to school!" he yells. This just pisses me off.

"Forget it. If you won't do it, I will!" I say, and jumping over the girl next to me, I get up the aisle as quickly as I can, stepping on feet, jumping over legs and whacking people in the head. Thankfully, the key is still in the ignition. I turn the key, put it into gear, and step on the gas, maneuvering around the burning car in front of us.

I glance in the rearview mirror, and along with the mix of kids screaming in terror, laughing, or yelling in encouragement, the bus driver is slowly making his way up the crowded aisles. He obviously isn't sure what I am doing, and is apparently pretty damn angry about it as well. A few seconds later, I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder. I look in the mirror to see that it is the bus driver.

"Stop the bus. Right. Now," he commands.

I shake my head no. "Sorry," I say, and look back at the road, seeing that I am about to miss the turn. I go hard into the next turn, and this throws him to the door. I glance down to make sure he didn't fall out, then back at the road and see that there is a line of police cars blocking the road. How in the hell they got there so quickly, I have no idea. I open my window "Get out of the way!" I yell, but they don't budge. They just get on loudspeakers and yell for me to stop. "Damn it!" I say, slamming on the brakes, but the bus simply isn't stopping because of the speed we've picked up, and the wet streets are helping either. The brakes make a loud screeching sound on the wet street.

We're about twenty feet from the line, so I jerk the steering wheel to the left and the bus skids sideways, still going towards the cars and the policemen. Everything is out of my control and all I can do is hope we don't flip over. The back of the bus whips around and strikes one of the cars, crunching the front let side of the police car, and doing little damage to the bus. We finally come to a stop, and I sigh, relieved. I look in the rearview mirror. The bus is dead silent. "Everyone okay?" I ask. It's silent for a few more seconds, then everyone starts cheering.

I laugh. "I take that as a yes," I say. But this moment does not last for long. I see the policemen pointing their guns at me, ready to fire. I shiver all of a sudden, whether I'm nervous or cold, I really can't tell. I notice that the driver has gotten off and is standing behind the policemen. One of the men goes to speak on the mega phone again.

"Guys, be quiet. I can't hear what that guy is saying," I say to everyone. The noise gradually dies down.

"…surrender. Come out with your hands up and let the hostages go," he says.

"Hostages?" I mutter. _I have hostages?_ I look in the rearview mirror and see all the kids looking back at me in disbelief. _Oh… them_. I slowly stand, and were the circumstances different, were twenty loaded guns not being pointed at me, I think I would have laughed. _They really think I was trying to kill these people.** Funny. Real Funny**_. As I'm going down the steps, I slip on one and almost fall, so I put my hand on the bar to steady myself.

"Hands up!" he yells.

"Sorry! I tripped," I say. He aims his gun straight at me. Ah crap. I get off the bus and put my hands up again. "This is all a huge misunderstanding! I was just…" I begin, but I'm cut off by an explosion, then two larger ones follow, and black smoke starts to rise a few miles away. I guess I was right about the car exploding, at least. "I was trying to save them from that!" I shout.

"A bomb! She set off a bomb!" a cop screams.

"A what? I did not! That was a car and I was trying to get away before that happened!" I try to explain. Just then, I hear the bus start up behind me and I look over my shoulder to see them pulling away. I guess they were trying to protect the kids or something.

"A car, huh? That's what they all say," one cop said, inching forward along with a few others. He was overweight with balding red hair and about an inch shorter than me.

"Yeah, all of them say that because I'm _sure_ this happens every day," I say sarcastically, despite the circumstances.

"Save it for the judge," Fat cop said.

"Judge? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going to jail," I say, still confused by this whole ordeal.

"Mam, calm down," another one said. He was slightly taller than me, had black hair, blue eyes, and a slight muscular build. He was young and couldn't have been much over twenty.

"Calm down? I've got fifty cops pointing loaded guns at me and I didn't even do anything! I don't have a weapon, so you can quit acting like I have a _bomb_ strapped to my chest or something," I say angrily.

Then I wince, realizing that probably wasn't the best choice of words. When I said the word _bomb_ it was like I had hit some button that sent him into psycho robo-cop mode. His eyes widened and his face twisted into some indescribable expression and he held his finger on the trigger. I saw that he was aiming the gun at my right shoulder, and not at my head, which I thought was what they had originally planned.

"A bomb? She says she's got a bomb attached to her chest! Chief, I think we're going to need more back up! Code red!" I hear one cop start yelling into the walkie-talkie.

"What? No I don't! I didn't say that!" I protest. This is the _last _thing I need to deal with right now.

"Mam! Calm down. You don't want to do this," the black haired one says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Oh, so now he's gonna go psychological on me. Too bad I **have** nothing to blow myself or anyone else with…How did I get myself into this…?_

"Do what?"

"Mam! Calm down!" Robo-cop yells.

"Calm down? **Calm down?**" I yell angrily.

"Mam!" _Like yelling 'Mam calm down!' is going to keep me from going on a random killing spree…_

I realize this is getting us nowhere and sigh. "Okay, I'm calm," I say in the calmest voice I can manage. _Obviously_, this isn't enough.

"Calm. Down!" he yells.

_This is really frustrating_. "I am calm!" I yell back.

"Mam, if you don't calm down, I will be obligated to use physical force," he warns. He continues to inch forward, as if I don't notice how unreasonably close he is getting to me with that gun.

"I am completely calm," I say, more relaxed than before.

"Mam! Calm down! I'm warning you! You need to calm down!" he says, completely ignoring what I've just said.

"Completely, totally, and perfectly calm," I say. He gets so close that his gun is only about an inch and a half away from my face.

"Mam…" he says again. _Tell me again how you remain calm with a loaded gun in your face and anywhere from twenty to thirty guns standing behind this person, along with who knows what else in the bushes?_

"Will you please not point that thing in my face?" I ask, leaning back a bit, but he edges closer. _I am staring cross-eyed down the barrel of a loaded 9mm gun. Why am I still standing here?_

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he drops the gun and it goes off, nearly blasting a hole in my leg. "What the hell are you doing? You crazy…" I start to say so quickly I doubt anyone understands me. Suddenly, I am feeling his shoulder, full force into my gut, and I am hurled to the ground, where he flips me over, digs his knee into my back and grabs my wrists. He slaps a handcuff on one of my wrists, but then I hear someone's voice.

"Stop!" he yells. I look up from my uncomfortable position on the ground to see the guy who was waving and yelling for me to get away and save everyone from the explosion. _Bastard…if only I had just let them all die_. I quickly shake that thought from my head. _I did the right thing, and I'll get a judge, and he'll let me off, once they realize it's a mistake. Then I'll probably get an award or money or something…_ yeah right. I was foolish to even consider that option.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Turns out the guy who got me into all of this was named… I'll bet you'll never guess… yeah you probably will, actually… his name was Inuyasha. Yes, Inuyasha, worshipped by hundreds of girls just because he's good at everything. And it's safe to assume that I'm not included in that group.

If the idiot wouldn't have been yelling at me like a maniac to flee the scene, I wouldn't have had to spend the last year and a half in this stupid place. As it turns out, the explosion was just very loud. It wasn't big at all, and did little to no damage to the area surrounding it.

Sure, I did the "right thing", but at what cost? I was held at gunpoint, beaten up by a cop, and separated from my family. How much more ridiculous could this possibly get?

In case you're wondering, no, that's not the end. So I went to court, as you may have guessed, and explained my story. Unfortunately, very few people actually believed my story. I was asked all sorts of ridiculous questions by the prosecuting lawyer, and the judge apparently didn't appreciate my "sarcastic attitude" as he continuously requested that I take the questioning seriously, even when I was answering questions to the best of my ability.

Also, it apparently was a problem when I lost my temper and yelled at the idiot who called himself a lawyer questioning me. There were only so many times I was willing to repeat what happened that day. I was tired, and when I'm tired, I get irritated. When I'm irritated, everyone knows it.

So anyway, the jury declared me "mentally unstable" and "in need of professional help". Needless to say, the courtroom was filled with idiots. I mean really. "Mentally unstable"? I mean, come on. What the hell is that? Anyway, that's how I ended up in this dump. Better than prison, I guess. But let me tell you. The food here sucks, and it smells like a damn hospital. I swear the people in charge are_ trying_ to drive me insane. First they lock me up in some empty room until I "calm down", then when I finally think they're going to let me out, I'm stuck with some little girl who insists she's some kind of weird animal and that I must speak her little animal language to all her little animal friends. I can never get her to shut up.

For the last year and a half, my life has been hell. I've been mishandled, mistreated, misunderstood, and mistaken for some raging psychopath (which I'm most definitely not, in case you haven't figured out). Whatever.

I sigh and stare at the roof before I close my eyes and start to drift off. A loud, harsh knock sounds at the door before the door is forced open anyway. I pretend to be asleep as I hear footsteps angrily approach my bed. Usually, at a time like this, a person would open their eyes to see what was going on and who was causing the ruckus, but not me. I'm used to things like this going on. Trust me, it gets more annoying each time.

"Wake up," a rough female voice demands of me. Already I can tell that it's Kaede, the resident bitter old woman. "Now, don't make me tell you twice. I know your games, and I'm really growing tired of them. You know you have somewhere to be. Get up before I make you." By the time she was halfway through, I was already sitting up.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I say, stretching out my stiff muscles and taking my time to the door.

"You're already late, you know," she says harshly.

"Yeah, yeah…. Whatever," I say, and, walking out of my room, saunter down the hallway in the general direction of Dr. Onigumo's office. Without knocking, I throw the door open, and the young man sitting in the chair behind the desk, without even looking up from the pad of paper he writes on, tells me to sit down in the chair across from him.

Ignoring his request, I decide on a comfortable lounge chair halfway across the room. "What seems to be the problem?" he asks, setting down his pad of paper to stare at me over the top of his glasses.

"You're the doctor, you tell me," I say coolly.

"This again? Can't you ever be positive? Why are you always so down? Do you have something against me?" he asks, propping up his chin on his folded hands with his elbows resting on the table. By the way, I've had a few different "professionals" quit on me. I must be an impossible case.

I shrug. "You want a list?"

He sighs. "Now we're not getting anywhere."

"And this is new how?" I say sarcastically.

He sighs again. "Why don't we just start with the old drill?"

"And which one would that be?" I say.

"Now you're just being difficult," he says. I just stare at him. "Okay, well then I'll start. My name is Naraku Onigumo, and I'm a doctor. I was born in Okinawa, Japan, and raised in Osaka. I have two younger sisters, named Kagura and Kanna, and my…"

"Eyes are creepy looking and my hair is so long it's just weird. I eat children for breakfast and my future plans involve world domination. However my favorite pass times are picking flowers and wearing pretty pink…" I butted in. Naraku just looked irritated.

He cleared his throat loudly as if to mark the end of my little monologue. "That's quite enough. None of that is true, and that's _not_ how this exercise is done," he said angrily.

I shrug. "Maybe that's how it should be done," I say stubbornly.

"I suggest you change your attitude unless you want your meal privileges taken away for the remainder of the day," he said.

I sighed. While the food was utterly disgusting, I was extremely hungry and had already skipped breakfast and dinner the night before. "Whatever," I sighed dejectedly. He nodded, as if to tell me to go on. I sigh one more time as if to make it clear how much I _hate_ this part of living here.

I take a deep breath before admitting something I've denied for the past year. "My name… is Kagome Higurashi, and… I'm a… a … mental patient." There. I said it. You happy now?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note:** Okay, I had this idea come to me a _really_ long time ago. Please tell me if it's too ridiculous to continue. As I said in _A Flood of Sunshine_, here's a new story. I still have another one coming up, that's partly written down, and I intend to start typing within the next few weeks. That one's going to be much more thought out, so expect something good coming up soon from me (for once… -ahem-…)

Reviews, questions, comments, etc. are welcome and highly appreciated! Thanks.


End file.
